Do You Feel What I Feel?
by Blood Demons
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are training when they both fall over a very high cliffs edge. They find themselves thrust into a situation where the only people they can trust is eachother. Will they find something more then just trust?


**SAKURA**

No one saw it coming and no one saw the edge. Sakura and Ino watched helplessly as Sasuke and Naruto fell off the edge carining down into the dark casam. Sakura sank to her knees and looked down, shocked, that thedobe and her love intrest had fallen. She looked up at Ino, the same shocked expression gracing her normally calm face. Sakura stood quickly and turned to Ino.

"This is all Naruto's fault. If the two hadn't been fighting they wouldn't have fallen. Yeah, I'm sure Naruto pulled them both over the edge." Inner Sakura disagreed completely, blaming it on no one. "I better go get sensei," she rushed off leaving Ino to follow in tracks. The girl looked down into the casam and finally voiced her concern.

**INO**

"I'm sure it wasn't you're fault Naruto, you two were just sparring like you always do." She walked away after Sakura. She was angry that she could never say that out loud; never be able to admit that she had some feelings toward the blonde. She wanted to understand the puzzle that was Naruto, not just see the surface but she never allowed herself to get close enough.

**SASUSKE**

Sasuke felt like he was falling forever. He held his right arm where he had hit the rock and watched as the blood hung there. He looked to his right to see Naruto falling, unconscious next to him. His mind blacked out after he had lost a good amount of blood. He muttered a few colourful words before he woke up.

He was standing at the edge of his mind, trying to wake up. He pressed his palms on the invisible glass stopping him from waking up. He needed to wake up and he needed to soon. With a running start he punched the glass making it shatter into a million pieces. A strong light engulfed him and he opened his eyes. The sky was dark but clear and the stars shone brightly. He felt cold and started to shiver. All the aches pains of his body begged him to lay back down but he didn't. Naruto was sitting on the sand, watching the black haired boy.

"What?" Sasuke snapped looking at Naruto. His blue eyes danced brightly.

"You're finally awake."

"Well, that is a revelation isn't it." Sasuke smirked and Naruto scowled.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto stood and walked over to Sasuke. The black eyed teen didn't fail to notice that Naruto limped his way over to him.

"We should find shelter." Sasuke stood and wished he hadn't. Pain spread through him but he kept up his cool deminer and refused to show weakness in front of the blonde. Some how they had ended up on a small island and it didn't look welcoming. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Naruto walked a little more quickly toward the forest. Sasuke only sighed and followed at the same pace. He would look over once in a while and notice just how bad the blonde was limping and he had to admire him for not whining about it. Naruto was probably doing just what he was doing, hiding his pain so he wouldn't appear weak. "I have no idea about where we are but if Sakura does anything; first she'll find the sensei."

"Hn." Sasuke walked faster so Naruto fell behind. Amazingly Naruto quickend his pace and kept up. After three hours had passed they found a small cave big enough for two people. Sasuke realized, after a few hours of walking, that he was cold. Really cold actually. He stopped himself from shivering and knew he was bound to catch some sort of cold. He entered the cave and looked behind him to find no Naruto. "He'll be back." Sure enough, only a few minutes later Naruto returned with some branches, twigs and bark. He set them all down and Sasuske started the fire.

Two more hours passed and Sasuke heard the rumble of Naruto's stomache. He ignored it and stretched out trying to get comfortable. He watched Naruto from the other side of the fire. Lucky for him, the blonde didn't notice. Sasuke looked into his blue eyes and resisted he urge to gasp. There wasn't that happy go lucky look on his face nor was there that frown when he or Sakura said something rude or insulting to him. It was just blank and his eyes were dull and lifeless. It was nerve racking to say the least. When did Naruto ever have such an expression? Sasuke closed his eyes and let the sounds of the night fill his ears.

"Finally, he's asleep." Naruto spoke, his voice was hollow and broken, "Now I can be alone..." Sasuke wondered why Naruto had said that but dismissed it, "Like always." His eyes would have widened if not for them being closed. That voice he heard was again hollow, like it had nothing left. Naruto didn't speak for the rest of the night. Sasuke slowly drifted off to sleep.

**NARUTO**

Naruto woke up when he hit the water. He gasped for breath as he came up and broke the surface of the cold liquid. The blonde looked around and was sure Sasuke had fallen with him. He cursed, and with what he had left of his energy dived down and found Sasuke slowly sinking down. He pulled the black haired boy up quickly and swam to the nearest piece of land. Naruto dragged Sasuke onto the sand and pulled him over to the nearest tree. The blue eyed boy watched the black haired boy sleep.

He winced at the pain shooting up his leg. It would heal but it would take some time. Naruto had no idea what he had hit and didn't want to know. All he wanted to do was get some sleep but if Sasuke found him asleep he would never hear the end of it. Well, at least if he was alone he could think, which most often then not, led to thoughts of his life. He tried to stop the thoughts of him being alone and hated even though it wasn't his fault that he carried the nine-tail fox demon. He hated to think about how the people treated him and thought he was stupid. Sure, he could be dense at times, but he knew a lot. He just put up a front so people believed him to be stupid. Being thought of as stupid pleased him more then being thought of as a demon. As the saying went keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.

He jumped when he heard a moan and saw Sasuke bastard wake up and looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke snapped annoyed. Naruto felt a pang of sadness in chest and it hurt to feel it.

"You're finally awake."

"Well, that is a revelation isn't it." Sasuke replied sarcastically causing Naruto to scowl and feel even more hurt, but it was a stupid thing to say.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto stood, pain raging in his body begging him to stop but he didn't.

"We should find shelter." Sasuke stood and Naruto noticed that he must be in pain. He started to walk away so Naruto followed like an obedient dog. "What happened to you?" The question surprised the blonde. He didn't answer at first, unsure of how Sasuke would react.

"Nothing," Naruto muttered bitterly. No one would ever care about him, except for Iruka sensei but he wasn't there so there was no one around who cared about him. Sasuke hated him, that much he knew."I have no idea about where we are but if Sakura does anything first she'll find the sensei."

"Hn." Naruto growled but continued to walk. Whenever he sped up and tried to get ahead Sasuke would always catch up and get ahead and then he would. It was an endless cycle. It was a while before they found decent shelter but when they did Naruto hung back and gathered some wood to start a fire with. He returned with a full load. Sasuke started the fire and looked at it for a bit. His black eyes seemed clouded with thoughts.

After a bit of time Sasuske spread out and fell asleep. Once Naruto was sure he looked at his hands and then into the fire.

"Finally, he's asleep." Once again thoughts clouded his own mind and he felt empty inside, like always. He was just another face in the crowd; a face in the crowd that most people hated. He was a burden to his team-mates but in order to be a Hokoge he had to get better so that people would notice. "Now I can be alone..." yes, so very alone, "Like always." He frowned a bit and looked at Sasuke who was shivering badly. "You're cold just like me," Naruto took his coat off and threw it around Sasuke, "Sakura wouldn't like it if you got sick, she wouldn't care if it was me but if she got sick...I don't know what I'd do." He helped the fire grow and leaned into it but the warmth wasn't coming. He stood and winced again falling back to the floor. _Why isn't this healed? _He pulled his pant leg up, afraid of what he would see. The area around the wound had turned purple and black and a little green.

_Great! It's poisoned! _He was too tired to care about it right then so he kept watch until he blacked out himself.


End file.
